1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a volatile material dispensing system and, more specifically, to a plug-in volatile material dispensing system including multiple heating elements to assist in the diffusion of multiple volatile materials.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Volatile material dispensing systems that provide multiple sources of heat to assist in the diffusion of multiple volatile materials into the atmosphere are known in the art. For example, one dispensing system utilizes multiple porous containers, each having a reservoir filled with a fragrance laden gel. Each container is releasably inserted into a housing disposed above and spaced from an annular heating element that may be energized sequentially. An electrical plug extending from the body supplies power from a wall outlet. Heat from each heating element assists in the volatilization of a fragrance from each corresponding container. An LED corresponding to each heating element is lit up when the heating element is energized.
In another dispensing system, a container includes two independent reservoirs each filled with a gel, liquid, or solid composition. The container is releasably held within a housing and an independently controllable heating element is provided for each reservoir to increase the discharge rate of the gel composition therefrom. The dispensing system can be electronically controlled and linked to the operation of other devices.
The present disclosure contemplates a volatile material dispensing system including a multi-reservoir volatile material holder that provides for the diffusion of multiple fragrances, non-fragrancing deodorizers, insecticides, or other volatile materials as known in the art into the atmosphere. Independently controllable heating elements provide several modes of possible operation depending upon user and environmental inputs.